Presently, when air bags are provided in automotive vehicles the air bag is stored in the steering column of the vehicle behind an air bag cover. During automatic inflation of the air bag, the air bag cover moves away from the steering column to permit the air bag to perform its safety function between the steering column and the operator of the vehicle.
Any manually operable horn switch or switches are typically also located on the steering wheel column on opposite sides of the air bag cover. However, these switches typically are rather small and oftentimes inaccessible for drivers who have large hands or for drivers who have limited manual dexterity.